Last But Not Least
by Eyes of Glass
Summary: In a world of conflict and in the middle of nowhere, it's comforting to know where you stand. Or crouch at least.


Title: Last But Not Least  
Author: Eyes of Glass  
Rating: K-T  
Feedback: I take all ratings and reviews. Constructive criticism would be deeply appreciated.

It was another beautiful day in Azeroth. At least for those who enjoyed sunshine, warmth and blue skies which is quite fortunately most people. It was a day destined for frivolity and simplicity. At least for most people.

"Sir?"

There was an audible sigh from within the foliage.

"What is it now private?"

There was some shifting in the bush.

"Why are we here again?"

There were some very audible groans from other areas of the bush.

"For gods sake we've been over this a thousand times!"

"Why doesn't that idiot ever listen?"

"We told you not five minutes ago!"

"_Will you lot shut up_?"

Immediately the bushes stopped moving and the voices quietened. The general found some room in the foliage to scrape some greying hair out of his eyes. He didn't mean to be this far out into the forests but the king had been pretty damn insistent on finding the enemy and he wasn't keen on objecting to a man with a crown on his head and hells fury in his face.

Looking down he glanced at the private and looked away. The young soldier was strapped into a helmet to big for him and looked out of place wearing armour at all. He had the sort of small face that would be suited in a bakery or a shop selling cheese. He seemed even smaller compared to himself and the other soldiers who were likely gorillas in the previous life. If someone had seen them all crouching in a bush together they would have found it offensive or hilarious.

"Umm, sir?"

Another sigh.

"Didn't ye hear what I said when we first left the mountain? I knew ye were listening private,"

"Yes sir, we're going to ambush the enemy, damn them to heck sir,"

"Damn right private,"

"With ten men sir,"

"That right,"

"When they managed to defeat twenty men last week sir,"

There was some uncomfortable shifting within the bush and one or two men gulped.

"That was just luck private; the basterds had their allies with them,"

"One ally sir,"

"A_ wizard_ Private, he's hardly an easy opponent,"

"Wasn't he unconscious for most of the fight Sir? That's what everyone was saying sir,"

"Well…ye shouldn't listen to gossip private,"

"Yes sir. No more listening to gossip sir,"

"Good,"

"Out of mild interest sir…"

"_What_ Private?"

"Erm, Nothing sir,"

"Good. Now shut up and wait for my signal,"

For another ten minutes there was silence, broken only by whispered curses when one unfortunate soldier sat on a thorn. Every now and then a bird would fly overhead and an insect would be flicked out of someone's eye but other than that it was silent. Mostly.

"Sir?"

There were now some very loud grumbles from the bush,"

"What is it _now_ Private?"

"_Why _are we here sir? I mean why do we have to attack the enemy at all?

There was growl in the depth of the bush.

"Because it's our _duty_ boy! We swore to serve the light, our country and our king and if he tells us to attack the enemy then come hell or high water that is what we will do!"

There was a rumble of agreement amongst the other men and one or two managed a small salute in the foliage.

There was another brief silence.

"The enemy is very strong sir,"

"That he is Private, but we've got skill on our side,"

"But he's had a lot of practise right sir? He might just get in a lucky strike like he did before sir?"

From within the bush the general sighed. He was an honest man and didn't take lying to his troops. But the private was only a young man and had quite a nervous disposition regarding blood. Besides he was a pale young man and next to the old generals ruddy completion and strong jaw rather resembled an elf that didn't grow very high. Probably best to tread around it.

"Remember what happened to General Starks and his troop private?"

"Yes sir, lots of blood sir, was cleaning that up for week's sir, nasty business sir,"

"Well, let that be a lesson to all you miserable lot, don't mess this up you hear me? Our enemies aren't merciful and neither are we,"

"What does he do to our troop's sir?"

"What do you think private?"

"Erm…a knocks them out and walks off sir?" the young man offered hopefully.

"No private, knocks em out and chops off their unlucky heads,"

"Oh," There was pause "At least I got half of it right sir,"

There were several grunts and assurances from the soldiers who were now gripping their assorted weaponry a lot harder, some were glaring at the private but others were looking in almost pity at the young man.

"Sir?"

"…_Yes _private?"

"I don't want to die sir,"

The general's tone softened as he looked towards the young man in a helmet two sizes to big for him.

"You won't lad, none of you boys will. Not while I'm here,"

The young private tilted his helmet to look at the old general,

"Sir?"

"Yes private?"

"Thankyou sir,"

_Ratings and reviews would be much appreciated. I hope you enjoyed the story. I was deliberately elusive as to who the "enemy" was but I'd love to hear your interpretations. _

_~Eyes_


End file.
